Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a double display device and a wearable apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As display device technique develops continuously, a single display device has not met various requirements in applications. A double display device with two display modules not only can extend a display space, but also can be used in various smart products, and thus it becomes more and more popular.